1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for debugging an electronic product such as a television. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for capturing debug information.
2. Description of the Related Technology
After a product is released in the market, it may have many technical issues that were not found in the development stage. It is necessary to debug the product in order to determine the cause of the problem and to find a resolution. Debug logs provide the information that a manufacturer or developer needs to complete these tasks.
Currently, the debug process is solely done by engineers and technicians. As a result, they must reacquire the product from a customer (e.g. an end user) or go directly to the customer in order to capture debug information (such as debug logs). It may result in high costs to receive the product through mail or to send an engineer out to the customer's location. Furthermore, this may increase the time it takes to resolve the technical problems. If the manufacturer fixes the problem after reacquiring the product, it would have to ship the product back to the customer, thus forcing the customer to wait longer. If the manufacturer wants to send out an engineer, it might have to work around the engineer's schedule, thus creating possible delays for the customer until the engineer is available.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a debug process which may avoid the disadvantages of the existing debug process.